


Two dorks in love

by WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)



Series: Arts G-PG [5]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Fanart, Hat, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, rifle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Arts G-PG [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: 3 Losers 2021 G - PG13 visual, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Two dorks in love

[](https://imgbox.com/K2TbtXDz)   
  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_GPG_visual_2021/works/29246565"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/51/17/pnlfdMVR_o.jpg" alt="fandom The Losers 2021"></a> `


End file.
